


Fear Hellhound

by Huntley_james



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntley_james/pseuds/Huntley_james
Summary: Mazikeen is a Fear hound. She was sent by the ghost riders to kill the anuk-ite. Seeing has she is afraid of nothing but one thing... losing Savannah and Jake. Only problem is Mazikeen can't talk until she finds Cerberus.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is my first story not really good at this hehe please comment any mistakes I make i love the feedback love y'all💙

Mazikeen or Mazikeen Hunter is a 24 year old Fear Hound and has green eyes that match her fire and is the mate of Cerberus the Hellhound. Maze is the hunting dog of the ghost riders she seeks out towns and lets the riders know where to go.Maze can't talk until she finds Cerberus.Did I mention she does not like banshees.

Savannah River is a 15 year old human. Or so they thought up untill three months ago when Maze flamed up and Van stopped her by using her 'ghost voice'. She is dating Jake Hunter Maze's Brother. She is half ghost rider half human.

Jake Hunter is a 16 year old born alpha werewolf. His parents died when he was 10 yrs old. His family took in Maze at 14. She is his big sister/mother figure. Jay is dating Savannah River Maze's Best friend.

Maze has green fire green eyes.

Jay has red eyes and can shift into a black wolf.

Van has green eyes like Maze.

Van and Maze are bonded.


	2. Chapter 2

Text between Savannah, Mazikeen, and Jake

Van: Hey r we almost in Beacon Hills cause i gotta pee

Maze: Van

Van: yes 

Maze: we are in the same car. Why are you texting us

Van: idk

Maze: lol and yes we're in Beacon Hills.

Jay: will you two shut up

Van: i will but this is how Maze talks remember  
"Omg Van stop texting im driving" "then look at the road Jay Jay." "Grrrr(turn left here)" "maze just text me"

Maze: turn left here i need to talk to the sheriff for a job  
"Jake turn left here"

Maze: left  
"Left oh there it is"  
Maze: I'll get a ride home.  
"Okay good luck mazey"  
"Bye Maze"

Uh oh how am i going to communicate with Sheriff Stilinski if i cant talk to Van or Jay. Ugh I hate not talking. I just need to find Cerberus and them ill be fine.  
"Uhh Mazikeen Hunter" "Grr(yes)" "Come in. Are you supernatural?" My eyes went wide oh crap he knows how does he know " Calm down, my sons best friend is the alpha wolf here I'm asking for him." "Gr(yes)" uhm it says oh im sorry i just read your file uh here you go" He handed me a number. "Its my number so you can talk through it."

Maze: so you know about the supernatural?  
"yes Stiles my son's best friend Scott is true alpha. Stiles' girlfriend is a banshee. Scotts dating a werewolf named Isaac. Scotts beta Liam is a werewolf who is dating Theo a chimera part wolf part coyote."  
Maze: is scott welcoming to other alphas?  
"I suppose so"  
Maze: ok so do i get the job?  
"Yes but first what are you?"  
Maze: I'm a...  
"A what?"  
Maze: a Fear Hound


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats a fear hound"  
Maze: It's a... I'll just show you  
I hope he does freak out when i flash my eyes like the last guy. I open my eyes and judging by the sheriffs reaction its good. "Hold on one second Parrish get in here. Parrish this is Mazikeen. Mazikeen this is Parrish. You two are partners." "Hello" "Grr(hello)" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Oh Maze cant talk." " oh" Some blonde came in eyeing Parrish and gave "Parrish I have a lead on that animal attack." "Thanks Jane. Come on Maze lets go" "Parrish" "yes?" "She needs her uniform." "Oh right. Follow me" "Grrr(okay?)" "Hey jane she needs her uniform." "Of course come in lets get you sized up sweetheart."

*Time jump*

"Alright partner were here. Welcome to Beacon Hills High School. After you." "Grr(thanks.)" "Your phones buzzing." "Grr(sorry.)"

2 new text messages  
Group: Greenbrough pack  
Jay: hey im at the school registering me and Van we'll pick you up later cause the house needs food.🍔🍟☕

Van: he means the house doesnt have pizza

Maze: are you still at the school? cause im here on work

"AHHHHHHHH" "OH MY GOD" "HELP HIM"  
"Grrr(Parrish)" "You heard it too?" "Gr(yep.)" "Lets go it sounds like its on the second floor." "Omg" "please officer you need to help him he collapsed and he's bleeding." "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step back. Maze get them outta here." "Grrrrrrrr(leave.)" "Omg did she just growl?" "Shes one of them" "yuck i just step in blood" " GRRR(now.)" "Hey you heard her get outta here." "Grr(jake what are you doing here?)" "I told you I'm registering me and Van. Why are you here?" "Maze go down stairs escort ambo"


End file.
